needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Madness Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ ='Need For Madness Updates & Development Alert'= There are currently no brand new features at this moment. Development for Need For Madness has been on hiatus since March 21st 2015. Please stay tune for further updates. Need For Madness Multiplayer has also been Greenlit on Steam, and was released on February 26th 2015. It has since been taken down. ='Wars of Worlds'= Radical Play has announced a brand new 3D MMORPG currently titled Wars of Worlds. A release date has not been confirmed yet. Devlopment of any future Need For Madness installment is most likely on hiatus for the devlopment of Wars of Worlds. ='Welcome to the !'= This wiki is dedicated into sharing your knowledge about the various things about the famous games in the Need For Madness Series, such as cars, stages, games, and more. We now have in our wiki and contributions have been made. Thanks for all your contributions! Contents Masheen featured 1.png|M A S H E E N|link=M A S H E E N|linktext=The grim reaper on wheels is currently our featured car! GALAXYMISSILE.PNG|Strategies|link=Category:Strategies|linktext=Your guide to wasting and racing PictHGDGDFure1.png|FOUR DIMENSIONAL|link=Four Dimensional Vertigo|linktext=The final challenge to prove that you have the skill and speed of a NFM driver GDGHGJGDG.png|Stages|link=Category:Tracks|linktext=The ultimate Stage guide loadingmusic.gif|Soundtracks|link=Category:Need For Madness Universe Soundtracks|linktext=The magic of music is finally here! Fun Facts News Recently... *'The Need For Madness Wiki is updating and will be having more improvements!' *'Project Maintenance is in progress. Contact an admin if you wish to help.' *'Want to be known on this Wikia? Post your Need For Madness Multiplayer names on this list.' *Show your emotion on comments with these templates: Ethumbup, Ethumbdown, and Ecool. Staff These people are the main editors here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. They are colored Black. Insano's Weekly Challenge Each week, Coach Insano will give you a challenge and see if you can beat it in the required NFM game!! Challenge Name: Cooler Than a Cucumber Challenge:My challenge for you this week is to win Stage 10 Confusion in an Illusion by racing with Wow Caninaro in less than 3 tries. You will probably rage but the in the end, you'll probably get it. Difficulty: 8/10 to about 10/10, depending on how well you know how to drive Wow Caninaro and how well you know the map and it's shortcuts. Challenge #2 Name: Do Look After it: Challenge: Win a race with Formula 7 on The Mad Party and take no damage at all. Difficulty: 6/10 to about 9/10 (can be ragequitting) Creator: Mike458 Good luck! File:Stage 14 walkthrough|stage 14 File:Need for Madness Multiplayer (Website) - Music Select your Car, Select Stage|The original NFMM Music File:Need For Madness Hack - Green Land|Green land Spam Alert System Our spam Alert system is currently detecting no spam on this wiki and that means it is pretty clean right now. If you do not know about our spam alert system, please visit the blog that explains about it so you can understand better. Featured user of the month If you want to become our Featured User of The Month, you can try to do certain contributions that will make this wiki worth while. One of the most simple ways of doing it is becoming very devoted at helping this wiki become more clean and filled with resourceful information. Example: our last feature user Androgeos Exeunt redesigned the car editor and made it become a much more neat and clean experience. Car maker and Stage maker Car Making and Stage Making is fun but if you don't know how to do it, you will need some help to get you started. You can read tutorials about them so you can learn. Learn how to make your first Need for Madness car, get additional helpful car making & publishing information and a detailed instruction on how to use the Stage Maker! NOTICE: The official Need For Madness Multiplayer car editor forum is currently offline. Any links directed to the offical forums do not work. The return of the forums is current TBD. We are dissappointed by this decision, however we do offer Custom Cars designs here on the wiki! Getting Started You can post your ideas at: *Custom Tracks *Challenges Know something that we don't? Post your new info here: *Glitches *Chat Filter Don't know where to start? * Check out our unfinished articles! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! Monthly Poll If Need For Madness 3 was announced, what would you want in the game? Brand New Cars More stages than NFM 2 Enhanced Graphics (better shadows & lighting} A Multiplayer mode A Console & Mobile release Enhanced Music (Moves from .MOD format to .ogg or .wav) Redesigned The Orginal Cars More tools for the track editor (new ramps, roads, etc) Partners You have dozens of custom cars but you have no idea where to show it? The Custom NFM Wiki has you covered!! This is a Poll from the Custom Need For Madness Wiki What is your favorite attack car? ELKING MASHEEN DR Monstaa Featured Article Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Need For Madness Wiki